


Who would have guessed

by Chocolate_Quill



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: After Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Aurors, Fantasy, London, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Multi, Wizarding World (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:16:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolate_Quill/pseuds/Chocolate_Quill
Summary: After school. Alya Lightwood comes to London in search of a career as an Auror. She crosses paths with Sirius, Remus and James. Little does she know their destinies are intertwined...but for now her biggest problem is Isabelle, her high school enemy.There will be a lot of emotional stuff, but also fun and pranks with the marauders...and maybe some smut? Who knows. For now it's just a few chapters and it certainly starts in a surprising way. ;)PS: English isn't my first language so maybe there will be some mistakes. Please comment and let me know what you think!





	Who would have guessed

Walking quickly down the crowded street full of fallen leaves, Alya was studying and observing everyone and everything, looking for some clue regarding the entrance to the Wizarding London. She had just finished her last year at Ilvermorny, and had come to London to find a job as an Auror. Unfortunately, as soon as she had reached her destination, she had suddenly realised that she had no idea how to leave the Muggle London, and enter the Wizarding world. Her thoughts drifted to enchanted walls, statues, maybe a password was needed? She reflected, a mild sense of panic building up inside her.  
She continued to walk, her long wool coat flapping in the wind, and her leather suitcase bumping on her dragon skin boots every time she took a step forward. Near the entrance of a pub she saw a family, a couple with two older boys and a young girl. They were happily having lunch and laughing, their conversation muffled by the sounds of the animated city. She drew her eyes away from the scene, pushing the thoughts of her own family out of her mind. This was not the moment for sulking, she needed to concentrate. With the autumnal breeze ruffling her long blond hair, she moved to the left side of the street, and tried to listen to every conversation, hoping to stumble on a wizard that could lead her to the entrance. She quickly cast a spell to increase her hearing, and after a few minutes, a group of three young boys caught her attention.  
"Moony, can we go back? I mean muggle pubs are fun and all, but it's not the same, is it? And I'm hungryyy" A handsome boy said. He had messy long black hair and a leather jacket, and was looking pleadingly at the other boy, who was slightly taller than him and had light brown wavy hair, and a dark red sweater.  
"Sirius, you've been complaining since we got here. And I still haven't found that muggle chocolate shop, so we aren't going back yet. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can leave." His tone was impatient but sweet, with a hint of irritation in it. Then the third boy, who had messy dark curly hair and was wearing a pair of round glasses, asked.  
"What was the name of the shop again? Let's just ask someone where it is, find this bloody chocolate of yours and go to lunch, for Merlin's sake!"  
" Alright James! The name is Hershey, I already told you".  
Alya had heard enough, and speeding up to reach the boys, who had now reached a small park lined with trees, she finally had some hope of reaching her destination.  
"Um, sorry, you're wizards right?" She said, surprised at how inconveniently the question came out.  
"Oh, hello. Umm no, why?" Said Sirius, clearly startled like the other two.  
"It’s ok, I’m a witch myself” The boys seemed to relax a bit.”I apologize for disturbing you, but I'm looking for the entrance to the Wizarding London. You see, I'm not from here, and I thought that maybe..."  
"Well, if you want you could come with us, we’re heading there, to the portal...as soon as we have reached this Hershey shop first" Said the boy wearing the sweater, glancing towards the other two. For a few seconds, his hazel eyes met Alya's. Then the silence was broken.  
"I'm Sirius, pleasure to meet you" The boy said, smirking. Alya shook his hand, looking into his grey blue eyes. His gaze was mischievous, but with a hint of sadness behind it.  
" Well, I'm James" Smiling brightly, he shook Alya's hand energetically.  
"I’m Remus" The last boy shook Alya's hand sympathetically. As soon as they touched, a tingling sensation filled her hand, and from the surprised look in his eyes, she knew that he had felt it too. They stared at each other for a moment.  
"Did you..I, um.."  
"Well, I..."  
"I'm Alya, pleasure to meet you all" she finally managed to say. For a moment the boys looked at each other, a surprised and intrigued expression on their faces, as if her name meant something to them. Then they quickly recomposed themselves and replied.  
"Would you mind joining us for a bit, and then we can lead you to the entrance?” Sirius said.  
" Not at all, where are we going?"  
The small group headed towards a few muggles to ask information, and then proceeded to the shop, then finally to the portal.  
"So this is it?" Alya asked, observing the brick wall, behind the Leaky Cauldron.  
"Yes, let me show you" James tapped the wall with the tip of his wand. It slowly opened, forming an archway, and revealing a crowded street full of shops and wizards browsing around. A sign on a wall read Diagon Alley.  
"Wow" She whispered, studying the view. She saw a group of witches entering a shop called Ollivanders, and a kid carrying a cage containing a huge brown owl, who was screeching loudly. Then Remus casually asked:  
"Where are you headed anyways? I mean, um..we have time so.."  
"Oh, I’ve got to be at the Ministry in about 10 minutes..."  
"Oh that's amazing, you must be good uh? They only take the best ones...” Sirius said, smirking. “And, well, if you want we can bring you there since you're not from here" added Remus in a friendly tone.  
"Well, if it's not a problem for you.."  
"Not at all, give me your hand"  
Said Sirius, looking at Alya, and when he noticed the confused look on her face he added.  
"To apparate there.."  
"Oh right, of course"  
A bit embarrassed, Alya slid her hand into his, feeling the reassuring warmth of it.  
"Ok guys, let's go then."  
  
  
OooOOooo  
  
  
After a few moments, the group apparated in a rather dingy street with a pub, a few offices and a wall covered with graffiti. In front of them was a broken-down red telephone box.  
Sirius slowly let go of Alya’s hand and glanced at Remus, who started talking in a matter-of-fact tone.  
“Well since we’re here, we might as well show you how to get inside” then he quickly added “If you don’t mind of course..” he looked at Alya doubtfully, then to Sirius .  
“That would be wonderful, thank you.” Her gaze fell on a light pink scar that crossed Remus’s cheek, and she wondered how he got it. During a fight maybe? In that case, why couldn’t he heal it with magic? But after a moment, her line of thought was interrupted.  
“Well then, follow me Miss” replied Sirius, mocking a formal tone and smirking. Then, he bowed in an exaggerate and comical way, before entering the box. Alya gave a small laugh, while Remus and James shook their heads smiling.  
“So c’mere” said Sirius “Look, you just have to dial 62442 and...” a female’s voice rang in the air, cool and clear, as if the person was standing right there.  
“Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business” after a moment of hesitation, she answered.  
“Erm...Alya Lightwood, here for an Interview for auror applications.” She glanced quizzically at Sirius. He smiled, and nodded in the direction of the telephone, an understanding look on his face.  
“Thank you,” said the voice “Visitor, please take the badge and attach it to the front of your robes”  
A rattle sounded from the metal opening where the returned coins usually appeared, and a metal badge with the words Alya Lightwood, interview for Auror Applications engraved on it appeared. She took it and pinned it to the front of her coat. The cool voice spoke again.  
“Visitor to the Ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wand for registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the Atrium.”  
“Well, I’m gonna get out before this thing starts moving. How about we meet at the Leaky Cauldron when you’re done? And you can tell us how it went.” Sirius winked and gracefully slid out of the telephone box, joining the others.  
“Well..um.. alright, see you later then.” She said kindly, a bit surprised at the offer. Just before the box started going down, she heard the boys exclaim “Good luck!”. Soon after, she was surrounded by total darkness, the only thing she perceived was the light sound of the elevator moving through the tunnel.


End file.
